Different Worlds
by Kitsune and Rev
Summary: What happens when Rev has a weird dream that involves she and Kitsune being thrown into the worlds of Inu-Yasha and Lupin III? She tells Kitsune and gets her to help write a fic, of course. Warning: Much stupidity and hyperness inside.


Different Worlds

Chp. 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but ourselves, and we're not even sure about that. Hehehe...

Rev: Yeah! Our first fan fiction together!!!! 

  


Kitsune: Oh boy...this is going to be scary...   


Rev: Don't assume that...Just because we are two insane girls whose theme song would probably be "Unwell" by Matchbox 20, doesn't mean we can't write a good fic.   


Kitsune: *sweatdrop* Er, yeah...Well, since this whole thing was based on your dream, it's probably going to be pretty weird...   


Rev: Well I guess we ought to get this thing started...   


Kitsune: *sweatdrop*   


____________________________________________________   


*At Kitsune's house, Kitsune and Rev are having a slumber party while watching Adult Swim*   


Kitsune: Inu-Yasha's coming on! Inu-Yasha's coming on! Inu-Yasha's is coming on! Turn on the TV! Turn on the TV! Turn on the TV!   


Rev: Ok hold on a second! I have to let my finger nails dry!!!   


Kitsune: Who cares? *flips on TV*   


Rev: Isn't the screen a little blurry?   


Kitsune: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!! *beats the TV* Come on get clear!!!!   


Rev: Oh it's ok...It will clear up soon...as long as it's clear by Lupin the Third!!   


Kitsune: *glare*   


Rev: Was it doing that earlier???   


Kitsune: No...Work you stupid thing! *beats on TV then falls through*   


Rev: KITSUNE!!!!!!!   


*Kitsune has fallen into the anime world of Inu-Yasha. Rev then takes a seat and watches her friend go through the entire show.*   


Inu-Yasha: Hey! Who the hell are you and where did you come from?   


Kitsune: It's Inu-Yasha! *glomps Inu-Yasha*  


Inu-Yasha: Ok...*sweatdrop*...Who are you?   


Kitsune: *stupid fangirl grin* Inu-Yasha...  


Inu-Yasha: Ok, this girl scaring me...   


Kitsune: Inu-Yasha...  


Miroku: Apparently, she knows who you are....   


Inu-Yasha: Well I'd like to know who she is monk boy.   


Kitsune: Miroku! *glomp*   


Miroku: *sweatdrop* Apparently she knows who I am too...

  


Inu-Yasha: Ok, you know us, I want to know who you are.   


Kitsune: Huh? Oh! I'm Kitsune and I have no clue how I got here...   


Inu-Yasha: Now that we have that down, why were you chanting my name?   


Kitsune: *gazing at Inu-Yasha and Miroku*   


Inu-Yasha: Do you have a problem or something?   


Kitsune: *Still gazing*   


Inu-Yasha: Uh-huh....   


*Well this continues until Inu-Yasha's show was over and Kitsune was thrown out of the blurry TV. Rev by now has popcorn and is looking at Kitsune*   


Rev: I must admit, that must have been one of the best episodes yet! I haven't seen Inu-Yasha so annoyed!   


Kitsune: Nooooooooo! Let me go back! I don't want to be trapped out of Inu-Yasha's world! I didn't get a chance to see how fuzzy his ears were!  


  


Rev: Maybe it was for the best....If you had annoyed Inu-Yasha any more he probably would have killed you...  


Kitsune: *death glare*   


Rev: Uhhh...sorry Kitsune...I was just kidding!!!   


Kitsune: Well...Do you want to watch Reign or go do something more enjoyable?   


Rev: Are you kidding? Who would want to watch a gross show about extremely skinny men 

who don't wear enough clothes, and are trying to kill the leader of the skinny men who is trying to destroy the world?   


Kitsune: True...lets go wire ourselves on Mountain Dew and candy, then I guess we'll watch Lupin the Third...  


Rev: Of course we are! We watched Inu-Yasha so we are definantly going to watch Lupin the Third!!!   


*After about 25-30 minuets, Kitsune and Rev return to the TV room, after drinking at least 2 cans of Mountain Dew, and eating quite a bit of candy. As you can easily tell, they were extremely hyper!*   


Rev: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Lupin the Third is coming on! Lupin the Third is coming on! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!   


Kitsune: Look! The screen is still blurry!!!   


Rev: WHAT?!?!?!? *starts banging on the screen* STOOPID THING!!!!!! Huh? *she falls through*   


Kitsune: Have fun Rev!!!!   


*As done before, Rev falls into an anime world, only this time, it's Lupin the Third. Kitsune takes a seat to see what would happen to her friend in that world.*   


Lupin: Now Fujiko, Goemon is right that you have to give up the ruby or else once you will die once the midnight comes around and...who on Earth is that girl?   


*Rev just pretty much landed flat on the ground in Fujiko's bedroom, while Lupin and Goemon were trying to convince Fujiko to give up a ruby*   


Rev: *stands up* Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's you! I mean, I'm here! I mean, this is so cool! I mean, I'm confused...   


Goemon: Not as confused as we are, now who are you?   


Rev: Hey! You're Goemon! And you're Lupin III! And you're Fujiko! And that's that weird ruby thingy!   


Lupin: Good! Now, once again, who are you?   


Rev: Rev   


Fujiko: Ok, why are you here?   


Rev: Ok, how do you explain the unexplained? 

  


Goemon: By explaining to the best of your abilities and telling what you know.   


Rev: *sweatdrop*   


Fujiko: What did that have to do with my question?   


Rev: It was supposed to mean that I had no clue what so ever...  


Fujiko: Oh, well you could have just said that.   


Rev: Sorry. Hey! You need to get rid of that ruby! That thing is lethal!   


Lupin: See the girl agrees! Give it up!   


Rev: I have a name you know!   


Lupin: Sorry Riv...   


Rev: Rev   


Lupin: Viv   


Rev: Rev   


Lupin: Reese   


Rev: Rev   


Lupin: Whatever...  


*This continued for the rest of the show, Fujiko finally gave up the ruby as she found out for herself what would happen if she kept it, and Lupin never quite seemed to get Rev's name down. Jigen met her later, and never did quite get along with her.....then she returned to her own world to her dismay...*   


Rev: That was fun! I want to do that again!   


Kitsune: And you said I annoyed Inu-Yasha? Ha, you almost drove Lupin more crazy than he 

already is!   


Rev: Is that a bad thing?   


Kitsune: I guess not, but we better get to sleep...  


Rev: Yep...of course we'll probably wake up and discover that this was all just a really cool 

dream...

____________________________________________________   


Rev: Well, that was pretty interesting...  


Kitsune: Er, yeah. You have really weird dreams, Rev...   


Rev: Well lets ask the people what they think.   


Kitsune: Sure. Come on people, tell us what you think of this result of hyperness and Rev's weird dream. And tell us if Rev needs some serious help.   


Rev: I don't need help, I'm just insane! 

  


Kitsune: I need more Mountain Dew...

  


*Note: This chapter was written mostly by Rev. Kitsune just edited it and altered her lines a little bit*


End file.
